Vacation
by Reika Itsumi
Summary: What happens when MOMO goes out to meet Jr.'s wild friends? Read and you'll figure it out...yeah, i suck at summaries...
1. Oppsies

Ch. 1-Ironman

"Hey, have you guys seen MOMO anywhere?" Jr. asked as he walked into the Elsa's crew members as well as his friends.

"I think she went to the Ironman on the Foundation. She said that she wanted to know who your friends were." Chaos answered as he turned to face Jr.

"WHAT? No way!" Just as he was about to go and get her, MOMO stumbled into the room, swaying every now and then. She was red in the face and had a silly grin plastered onto her soft pastel colored skin.

"MOMO? Are you…okay?" Shion asked, concerned for the realian's health. MOMO giggled slightly and then hic-upped as she took on step backward from the action.

"Yeah.hicI'mokay. Jr., your friends are…really…strange…" She said as she fell face forward. Jr. caught her before she hit the ground and gently laid her on her back.

"Shion…I know exactly what to do for this. GET ME A COLD WASHCLOTH!" Jr. declared as if he was a doctor.

"Sure thing…I'm pretty sure that you know what you're doing…" Shion said as she received a menacing glare from the red head. She only giggled and ran to get the washcloth.

In a few minutes, Shion came back with a damp cloth and Jr. laid it on MOMO's face. When the cold temperature fell upon MOMO's warm face, she immediately jumped up as if she had been savagely been ambushed with a bucket of ice cold water.

"Ahhh! What happened?" MOMO said alarmed. Jr., who was surprised by her reaction, sighed and then explained.

"You said that you were going to visit my friends in the Ironman? They didn't do anything to you did they?"

"No…I don't think so. I don't remember…" MOMO replied. "I know that I went to meet your friends…and then they offered me drinks…but that's all I can remember."

Jr. stood up, as well as helping MOMO up. "I'm going to go have a talk with them. What do they think they're doing asking you for a drink? They should know better than to ask a young girl like you." Jr. walked out the door, destined to teach his friends at the Ironman a lesson.

"Wait! Jr.!" MOMO's voice didn't reach him as the door closed. She decided to follow him, which meant the others had to follow her so that they could protect her _and_ Jr.

Jr. finally arrived at the Ironman. Strangely, the front doors were closed, but many people were in there.

Jr. barged in, slamming the doors open wide, making a scene. Everyone looked over at him and then smiled.

"Why, hello Little Master! Are you here to hang out with you're…" The man behind the counter was cut off when Jr. pulled out one of his guns.

"Don't worry about why I'm here." Jr. said in a very serious tone. His buddies were in a corner still talking, not even noticing the Jr. was there. Jr. made his way over there, pulling up one of his sleeves as he proceeded.

MOMO arrived suddenly, with the others behind her. They looked at the man behind the counter as he was in a state of shock.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing asking MOMO for a drink? You know that she's a girl and girls can't handle drinking like you guys...well, us guys!" Shion and the group looked over to where Jr. and his so called 'friends' were standing.

"Hey now, calm down. She's still alive right? It's not like it killed her or anything."

"I swear, if you did anything to her and I find out, then your all dead." Jr. wasn't talking in his normally joking voice when he said this. His friends obviously thought that it was some kind of game.

"Ooooo…did we get on the Little Master's nerves by asking his date out for a drink or two? Awww…." The main guy out of the pack walked up. He had a mocking tone of voice that made Jr. aggravated.

"Listen Cody, this is more serious than what you think." Jr. addressed as he was pushed to the edge even further.

"You listen to me; we didn't do nothin' to your girlfriend so lay off!" The man addressed as Cody argued.

"Hey! I don't take orders from you! I can have you erased from existence if I wanted you to never exist!" Jr. argued back. MOMO started to worry, so she began to walk towards the two and stop their fighting.

"Jr.….it's okay. It's not their fault; I was the one who wanted to meet them…"

"No, it would be their fault!"

"Hey, you wanna fight kid? Then come and get it!" Cody yelled as he raised his fist into the air. "It hasta be with fists too, no cheatin'." He added in his drunken voice.

"Fine! MOMO, get back. Oh, and hold on to these for a second. I can't trust Shion with 'em." Shion heard this and was offended, but a begging look from MOMO calmed her.

"Jr., you know that you shouldn't be fighting, especially in front of MOMO." Shion said, helping MOMO.

"Shion, you stay out of this! This is between me and Cody now!" Jr. yelled. He was obviously not happy with his friends, nor was his 'friends' happy with him.

Cody made the first move, taking a swift yet unaimed punched at Jr. Jr. stepped to the side and let Cody fall flat on his face. Jr. only laughed in a mocking tone, not realizing one of Cody's acquaintances was coming up behind him.

"You little brat! You've picked the wrong day to fight with us!" The black haired man took out a small dagger and took a swipe at Jr., missing terribly.

"Hey! This isn't fair! You're not even supposed to be…!" Jr. was caught of guard by Cody, who had also taken out a dagger. Unfortunately, the blade had met its target. Jr. staggered to the right, holding his side in pain. MOMO gasped and dropped his pistols, running over to aid him.

"Ha! If drunks can do that to you, I wonder what you're like in a real battle!" Cody laughed heartily. Jr. looked up at him with a piercing glare.

"I'm not out of the game yet!" He yelled as he went to grab for his guns. He searched for a few seconds before realizing that he had given them to MOMO. He looked at MOMO, who was going to patch up his wound.

"Don't worry about it MOMO! Just give me my guns!" MOMO looked up at him with a scared expression.

"No! You need to be treated!"

"MOMO! I said I'll be all right, now go!"

As the two were fighting, Cody had told one of his lackeys to pull out his rifle that was hidden behind the ironman 4 sign.

"Jr.! Don't argue with…" MOMO stopped abruptly. Jr.'s eyes widened as well as Shion and the rest of the group as they heard a gunshot. MOMO didn't realize that she had been hit until she looked down at her shoulder and gasped. Jr. was incredibly surprised. His expression held anger and surprise.

"MOMO!" Jr. quickly put his hand on her shoulder to stop the bleeding. She only knelt next to Jr. in shock.

"MOMO!" Shion and Ziggy exclaimed as they came forward to aid her. Ziggy picked her up and Shion untied one of the tied around her arm and applied pressure to the wound. The waiter jumped over the counter to help and the civilians that were there also offered as much help as they could.

"Damn you bastards!" Jr. yelled as he slowly got up. "You're gonna pay for that!" He ran to grab his pistols and aimed one at Cody's head. His shaking anger kept him from getting a decent shot.

"Damn…you idiot! You missed!" Cody turned to the man who retrieved his rifle. The guy hic-upped and shrugged. Then he rubbed his neck and walked out the back door.

Don't think your going anywhere!" Jr. yelled as another shot rang out. Jr. had shot the guy in the back out of rage. "I'll do the same with you too!" Jr. pointed his guns at Cody, who put his hands up in surrendering position.

"Let's let him cool off for a while and go sober up!" Cody ran out the back door, the group following him. Jr. was pissed. He probably would've ran after them, but Gaignun had walked in.

"What…happened here?" Gaignun asked as he looked at Jr.

Jr. hesitated and then replied softly, "They…they hurt MOMO…" there was an eerie silence that paralyzed the whole building. "They…hurt her…and I couldn't prevent it…and in the process…I killed someone…on accident." Gaignun only shook his head and sighed.

"Jr., you really have to control your temper better. Don't forget realian's can heal themselves." Gaignun explained in his calm and hypnotizing voice.

"They hurt her! That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Jr., I'll be okay." MOMO replied as she told Ziggy to let her down. Ziggy gently set her on the ground. "Besides, Master Gaignun is right. Realian's heal themselves with nanotechnology." MOMO held her arm and walked toward him. "But…you're different. We still have to treat your side wound."

"Nah, I can't really feel it anyway." He turned to her and frowned, obviously feeling guilty that she had gotten hurt. She had a concerned look on her face, but then weakly smiled.

"Don't worry about it now. Let's get you all better." MOMO gave her trademark smile that always made everyone smile themselves. Jr. looked up at her and smiled lightly.

"Sure, I guess." Jr. replied softly and playfully. MOMO giggled and they all headed back to the Durandal to treat MOMO and Jr.'s wounds.


	2. Ironman

Ch. 2 – ending party

Jr. and MOMO had successfully been treated and where as healthy as could be. Shion and the others were wondering how the guy who was shot in the back was. He was reincarnated with the Life Recycling Act and was now another soldier under the control of the Miltian Government.

"Jr., want to go with me to the Smile Bakery?" MOMO asked one day. Jr. looked at her and nodded.

"Sure. You guys want to come?" Jr. asked Shion and the others.

"No, no. That's okay. We all have other things more important things in here to do. If you two go, then make sure to be back soon, okay?" Shion explained. Jr. nodded and left with MOMO following behind.

"They better bring back something for us." Tony interjected while Hammer nodded in the background. Shion and chaos looked at each other and sighed.

Jr. and MOMO were in the Foundation and making their way to the Smile Bakery when MOMO dragged Jr. into a different direction. Jr. was caught off guard and lost his balanced, but quickly regained it.

"What are you doing MOMO?"

"I just wanted to visit the Ironman one more time. This time with you with me." She smiled an innocent smile. Jr.'s eyes widened when he was pulled again.

When they entered the building, it was empty. Only the bar tender and the piano player were there.

"Ummm…MOMO, why are we here again? Or wasn't there a reason?" Jr. questioned MOMO left him to go and talk to the piano player, who was almost falling asleep.

Jr. was left in an uncomfortable situation. He was in the middle of the room staring at the menu above the bar. The bartender was staring at him awkwardly.

"So…how's it goin'? You and your 'buds' get everything worked out?"

"Nah, I haven't talked to them in a while. I don't think I'm planning to either." Jr. looked from the glowing signs down to the waiter in front of him.

"All right then, I'll do that for you." The piano man said as he cracked his knuckles, making MOMO flinch.

"T-thank you…" She said timidly and ran back over to Jr., who had taken a seat across from the bar tender. They seemed to be having a stare off until MOMO interrupted.

"Jr., ummmm….I was wondering if you'd…dance with me?" She was blushing furiously as she nervously turned slightly side to side. Jr. was shocked at the invitation, but he thought why not?

"Sure…but there's no…" The piano started playing a familiar tune. It was slow, but sounded very professional.

"Well, never mind. I guess there is music." Jr. laughed. MOMO joined him with giggles, but then she skipped out to the dance floor. Jr. hopped off the barstool and walked over to her.

"Just to let you know, I'm not a very good dancer…eh heh…" Jr. scratched the back of his head nervously as MOMO only smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you the best that I can." MOMO smiled and held out her hand. Jr. tilted his head.

"You're supposed to take my hand silly. Then you place a hand on my shoulder and then we'll go to the stepping part." Jr. still looked kind of confused, but did as she told him. He tenderly took her hand and gently laid his other hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, now we step in a circle, like this." MOMO explained. She slowly began to pace Jr. and herself in a small circle. Jr. didn't know what he was doing, but so far he liked the contact. He felt himself blush as he stared into MOMO's golden eyes.

"You're doing great!" MOMO cheered. Jr. put on a weak smile. The song seemed to last forever, giving Jr. and MOMO time to practice dancing. After what seemed like an hour, the two decided to head back to the Elsa.

"Thanks for the dancing lessons MOMO." Jr. thanked. MOMO nodded and smiled warmly at him.

"No problem. We should do it again sometime…" She stopped walking for a second. The artificial weather in the foundation was turning into a warm and peaceful sunset and everything was painted a brilliant orange, red and yellow.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked as she stared at the sky in a trance. Jr. nodded and looked at her with caring eyes. "Yeah….it really is." MOMO smiled and then turned to Jr. and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, causing them to both blush. MOMO raced off toward the Elsa with Jr. chasing after her.


End file.
